


his toy

by peterspet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Innocent Reader, Marvel Universe, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterspet/pseuds/peterspet
Summary: In which you witness something Peter doesn’t want you to see.
Relationships: Dark Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	his toy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: harryspet

Your hand clamped over your mouth after the abrupt scream left your lips. The man toppled off off the edge of the building and he screamed bloody murder as he fell to his death. You were just coming up to get fresh air like you always did. You listened to the city as you wrote in your journal but, tonight was different. More than different.

The man who had pushed him was standing right there and he pulled off his black masks as he heard you scream. Your heart raced and tears stung your eyes as you recognized him. You knew him as Spiderman but, judging by his all-black appearance, he wasn’t in the mood for protecting the neighborhood.

Peter looked you over from where you were standing by the roof door and his jaw clenched, “I-I’m s-sorry,” You turned around to grab the door handle but, before you could even reach for it, web spread around the handle. You were trapped.

You thought your heart might explode out of your chest as you heard him speak, “You must have some very very bad luck,” Peter watched your shaky figure try not to panic. You looked so … breakable, “You know that guy?”

You instantly shook your head, “N-No, s-sir,” That made Peter a little tense? Sir? He smiled evilly. You didn’t seem that far from his own age, “I-I’m sure h-he was a … bad man.”

Peter took a few steps closer to you, only about five feet away from you now, “Smart girl,” Peter complimented you, “Telling me what I’d like to hear. What if I told you he wasn’t the bad guy? Would that scare you?”

“But y-you’re spiderman-”

Peter clenched his fist, “There’s only so much work can do without violence,” He took a few more steps and you moved away from the door, knowing you were getting out that way, “Fear usually works but some people just end up being useless to you. Like that guy.”

Peter spoke casually as he stalked towards you and you stumbled away from him, “Some people become liabilities like you,” You had seen him murder an innocent man, you knew he wasn’t going to let you go. As you stepped back and you felt the brick wall that lined the edge of the roof, you knew he was going to do the same thing to you.

“I-I’m not!” You rushed, “I won’t tell anyone, sir. I-I promise! Please, I-I have a family!”

Peter cocked his head to the side, shaking his head, “Don’t we all?” You felt dizzy like you might pass out as he closed the distance between you. His hand wrapped around your throat and as you useless used your own hands to pull his away, Peter became amused. As he got close enough to really look into your eyes, something in him shifted.

“Please-” Peter’s hands tightened around your throat and soon you found yourself gasping for air. You clawed at the fabric of his suit as your eyes grew even wide. You thought this was it and that the last eyes you’d be looking into were his.

“Relax, the nightmare begins later,” He told you though, your vision blurring as you slipped away to the darkness. As you went limp, Peter knew he was taking a risk by not killing you but there was a light in your eyes, one that was foreign to him now. He wanted to see how long you’d last with him before it went out.

+

The first thing you felt was coldness everywhere. As your eyes blinked open, light flooded your vision. It was harsh and flickering as it illuminated your body. As you started to realize the coldness was due to being naked, Peter walked the rest of the way down the steps, moving towards the bed you were laying on.

You were in some dingy basement, the only light in the room seemed to focus on the metal bed which made the surrounding room seem like a dark abyss.

You sat up, panicked as he made his way closer. Your throat was killing you and your voice was hoarse as you tried to scream, “Don’t do that,” As you scrambled away, you tumbled off of the bed, your bottom touching the cold cement.

You climbed to your feet and began to back away more but something around your neck yanked you back. Your fingers found the cold metal of a chain there. He was keeping you leashed like a dog and naked like a … “Your neck is already bruised, Y/N, I wouldn’t do that,” You guess that he had gone through your things to find that out. You looked at him with a look of shock and fear before you grabbed at the chain. You pulled, finding it attached to the bed frame. 

You care little about the stinging around your neck and more about the superhero that was keeping you in his basement, “W-What are you doing?” You spoke hoarsely, tears already trailing down your cheeks. Peter stalked around the bed, coming towards you and as he did, you climbed back onto the bed to get away from him.

He flashed you an amused look. You acted as if he couldn’t snatch you up and have you for dinner if he wanted. He stood before you, dressed only in a pair of jeans, his muscular chest on full display. You watched as he casually slid something out of his back pocket, a small book that you quickly realized was your journal.

“I’ve been doing some light reading,” He teased you, flipping open to one of the pages, “I see Trevor all the time now because he comes into my favorite coffee shop. I wonder if he knows how much I stare at him-”

“Stop it, p-please.”

Was his plan to embarrass you to death? “I wonder if he knows how much I want to be with him. I imagine he’s a good kisser. I’ve never kissed anyone but, if he was my first, I would probably thank the heavens-”

“Stop it! You have to let me go. I told you I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Peter didn’t expect you to shout. Maybe you had a little more fire in you then he previously assumed, “I know you won’t,” Peter tossed the book to the side and it smack that made you flinch. He used that moment to quickly move forward, grabbing your leg so hard and fast that your head collided hard with the mattress. You struggled, kicking your limbs but each hit you made felt like your skin was colliding with metal. You were only hurting yourself in the process and Peter was waiting for you to tire yourself.

He grabbed both your arms, pinning your wrist behind your own back as he pushed your front into his. The chain around your neck clanged as you tried to shake him away. Before you knew it, your faces were inches apart and you were trying your hardest to look away from him. Your breathing was heavy from all the fighting but Peter was calm. Eerily calm.

One hand pinned your wrist while the other trailed up to your face. He brushed a strand of hair back and you tried not to flinch, to not show any more weakness, “Be a good girl for me and you can go back to fantasizing about your little Trevor,” Peter’s thumb held your face, and he traced his thumb along your cheek.

“Y-You’ll let me go?”

“Say you’ll be a good girl for me,” he demanded and you bit down on the bottom of your lip. As he noticed you hesitate, he reached back to grab a section of your hair roughly. It strained the sensitive area around your neck again.

You yelped, “O-Okay, I’ll be good. I’ll be good!”

“Say my name. Say you’ll be good for Peter.”

He could kill you. He could kill you so easily and would anyone you love even know where to find you?

“I-I’ll be good for you, Peter,” You stuttered over the words as they left your mouth and Peter grinned wickedly. His name on your lips was heaven to him but hell to you.

He let go of his tight grip around your hair before he reached into the rickety nightstand beside the bed. Peter pulled you into his lap as you tried to get a good look at the device he was holding. Your legs were on either side of his body, your arms still pulled behind your back, and the chain tight around your neck.

It was a white wand and you thought it looked like a body massager, “What is that?” Peter didn’t answer as it suddenly shifted on, the mushroom top shaking as it vibrated. He pressed the tip against your exposed breasts and a whimper left your lips. He only pulled you tighter to him as you tried to move away.

Peter watched as your nipple grew harder and wondered what other parts of your body were that sensitive. The wand trailed over your breasts, then down your stomach before it danced over your private areas. Peter knew you had never been touched like this and he reveled in the idea that this was your first time.

The vibrator dipped between the folds of your sensitive mound and you jerked, not because of Peter, but because of the foreign sensation. As you tried to move away from it, he only pushed it further into you causing a shocked gasp to leave your lips. Then, Peter knew it had been a good idea to not gag you.

He was going to enjoy those beautiful sounds you made like you were an instrument that he was playing.

“Such a good girl, Y/N,” Peter praised you though it was getting hard to focus on him. The feeling overwhelmed your senses and sent a warm wave of pleasure through your body. Biting down on your lip couldn’t stop your moaning, “What a sensitive little toy.”

It only took a good two minutes before your body began convulsing as the first orgasm whipped through you, “Oh God!” You cried, “Oh-” He interrupted you by smashing his lips against yours, his arm still keeping the vibrating tool against your sensitive bulb.

He had stolen your first kiss and all you could think about was how good it felt. You hated how your body betrayed you.

It was becoming too much but, as you opened your lips to protest, Peter swallowed your cries with his own mouth. He kissed you roughly, his tongue exploring your mouth and tasting the desperation. You were desperate to get away from the overstimulation. His grip only got tighter and you were forced to ride that wave once again.

“C’mon, give me another,” Peter grunted as he bit down on your neck. As you cried out, you felt another huge release, this time you felt wetness pooling around your thighs. You thought you might have peed on yourself, not understanding that you had just ejaculated, but that didn’t stop Peter from keeping the toy pressed there.

“No more, n-no more, Peter!” You begged and Peter pulled away from the hickey he was making on your neck.

He held your face as he looked into your eyes, “Don’t quit now. I know you can give me more, toy.”

And your head tilted back as your mind went blank for a moment and you were on another high.


End file.
